FINALLY! A SAY!
by webeta123
Summary: What if Elphaba and Fiyero could write their own fanfics? What would they write? I guess you could say crack-fic sort-of. Post-musical
1. Prologue

"OY! When is someone going to write a good fanfic?" Fiyero exclaimed as he walked back into the room he stayed in. "I mean I like doing fanfics the ones that involve me and Elphaba living happily ever after, not ones that involve me dying or Elphaba dying while I watch her die! I just wish for once I could know in advance what is going to happen!"

Elphaba magically appeared in his room "Hi Yero." She said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey Fae." He said not to convincingly.

"What's wrong Yero? You're thinking harder than usual (which isn't much to begin with.)"

"It's nothing I'm just thinking about this fanfics that we do. How come we never know what is going to happen before it happens? I mean if I could write a fanfic than it would be perfect for me."

"Yeah I think about that sometimes too. I would love to write a fanfic."

Just then a computer magically appeared that happened to be on fan . They went up to the computer wondering how it got there. Then Elphaba had an epiphany. "HEY! We could write our own fanfics with this!" She exclaimed. "We could write the fanfics than do them!"

"YAY! WE FINALLY HAVE A SAY IN WHAT WE DO!!!" Fiyero yelled as he pulled Elphaba into a happy dance. When they were done dancing they began their stories.

TBC…

**A/N: What will they write? Will they like what the other writes? Am I asking to many questions? Most likely. Stay tuned! And don't forget to review!**


	2. Elphaba's story

"Ok I go first!" Elphaba said.

"Why you?" Fiyero asked.

"Because. I already have a good idea of what I want to write." Elphaba explained.

"What if I have a good idea to?" Fiyero asked.

"I already have my account up." Elphaba retorted. "So there!" She said.

"Fine." Fiyero said, feeling defeated. "But we only get to do one-shots." He said. He still wanted some say in what was going to be written.

"Yeah my story was going to be a one-shot anyway." She said. "Now let me type."

Here's what she wrote.

"_After Fiyero and Elphaba ran away after staging the perfect fake death they ended up in a little Animal village. They found Doctor Dillamond with his wife and three kids. After they got settled in the village Elphaba was able to communicate with Glinda…"_

"HEY! YOU CAN'T COMMUNICATE WITH GLINDA!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"It's my fanfic I can do what I want with it!" Elphaba said.

"Fine!" Fiyero said, with the same feeling of defeat washing over him.

"_in Glinda's dreams. Elphaba found a spell in the Grimmerie that let people go into someone's dreams. Elphaba was able to go into Glinda's dreams and tell her that Fiyero and her were safe. Glinda just thought it was a dream but it did give her comfort to think that maybe just maybe her friends was alive. After years of living in the Animal village Elphaba and Fiyero became restaurant owners…"_

"Why is that every time someone writes about us post musical it involves us owning a restaurant?" Fiyero asked.

"I think someone started the idea and it seemed good so it stuck."

"Alright."

"_and they had three beautiful children who had their father's good looks and their mother's brains. Over the course of time more people came into the village and at one point all three of their children married and the line of the Tiggulars lived on in that village forever._

_The End."_

"There I'm done." Elphaba said as she nursed her sore fingers from all the typing.

"Yay my turn!" Fiyero exclaimed as he took the chair.

**A/N: What do you think Fiyero will write? Seriously I need ideas just send me an idea cuz I'm having a writer's block. Thanks. And don't forget to review!**


	3. Fiyero's story

"OK! My turn!" Fiyero exclaimed after Elphaba uploaded her story.

"Fine." Elphaba said as she climbed out of the chair. "But your's has to be an one-shot too."

"Yea, yea, yea." Fiyero said as he started to type his story.

"_After Fiyero and Elphaba staged Fiyero's perfect plan of an escape plan, they ran into the forest to live together. But on their way to the forest they were discovered by some Gale Force officers. The officers were drunk from their Wicked Witch parties but they still saw Elphaba's emerald skin so they grabbed her and started to drag her toward the palace. Fiyero was outraged so he single-handedly beat up every officer. Elphaba was ecstatic by Fiyero's bravery. She kissed him with so much passion that he fell on the ground with her…"_

"So much passion that you fell? Seriously?" She said. "I thought you were going to keep it K+!"

"I am! I just thought it would prove my point." Fiyero explained.

"Ok." Elphaba said, feeling Fiyero's defeat that he felt earlier.

"…_they got up and went into the forest to find a place to call home. They came across a little cottage that Fiyero fixed up while Elphaba went to go get dinner. Fiyero fixed the roof, door and kitchen by the time Elphaba came back. Elphaba was able to make a delicious soup out of the herbs she found. Their lives were perfect. They had three beautiful children who had their father's good looks, their mother's brains, and some how they got Glinda's perkiness. They must of watched her on OPT(Ozian Public Television) and picked up on her personality. Over time more people came out to the forest, long after the Wicked Witch business was done. Their children met their true loves like their parents. And the Tiggular line lived on forever. _

_The End."_

"Is that good?" Fiyero asked.

"Yea it'll work." Elphaba said as she looked at some of the other stories on fan fiction. "Hey Yero. Look at this. There's a story on here called "FINALLY! A SAY!" it has my story on it. Yero… do you think…"

"Oh no…"Fiyero said catching on to her wife's logic.

"We're in a fanfic, writing a fanfic!" Elphaba said.

"MAN! CURSE YOU LOGIC!" Fiyero yelled at the sky.

And they lived happily(sort of) after.

**A/N: So yeah they found out. I thought that they had the right to know. And the fact that they were going to find out anyway if they looked on fan fiction. So I figured I'd add that in. Oh and thanks to deeplyshallow for the Fiyero's story don't forget to review!**


End file.
